


Sweet Temptation

by shanachie



Series: Temptation Fic [1]
Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Johnny isn’t stupid, feels like siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny really wants the treat Dutch brought back from their stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/gifts).



> I promised dragonydreams that if she did something, I’d write her a fic. She gave me a prompt of Killjoys or Leonard Snart “Temptation”. I’ve done this one. And she might get one or two more because thanks to angelskuupio, I’ve got an idea for another two. Thanks to angelskuupio for the beta for this.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
> 

The cake was gorgeous. Not just in looks, but also in smell. Rich, velvety chocolate that permeated the galley and into the hallway. Johnny had seen Dutch accept the small cake from the baker. He knew it was a single serving and even if it had been big enough to share, there was no way that was happening. Dutch had made her intentions clear. This was _her_ cake. She’d earned it and she deserved it.

Johnny was not getting even a taste.

But it looked and smelled fantastic.

There was no way it didn’t taste as good as it smelled.

He’d resisted even being in the same room all through take-off and the first hour of flight. He had other things to do during take-off of course. And he’d found other things to do for that first hour.

And then he found himself gravitating towards the galley.

First he’d searched through the cabinets for a snack, pulling out crackers and various other supplies before setting them back into the proper place.

Then he went into the refrigeration unit and found the last piece of pie, but once he’d gotten it, he decided he didn’t want it.

Nothing looked as good as that rich, chocolaty goodness that was sitting on the table.

Finally he settled at the table with a tablet and without a snack, pushing the container away from him.

"John, I do not recommend touching that cake," Lucy said.

 

"I'm not touching the cake, Luce," Johnny replied, not looking up from the tablet he was working with.

 

"You have been sitting at the table for the past eight minutes and forty-eight seconds," Lucy pointed out.

 

"I'm sitting at the table because I'm working on the upgrades, not because I plan to eat Dutch's cake."

“Dutch will not be pleased if you eat her cake.”

Johnny sighed, setting the tablet down. “As much as that cake is delicious looking and smelling, I have no wish to be shot in my sleep.”

“That’s good. I have no wish to shoot you. Again.”

Johnny jerked his head around to see his partner standing in the doorway. “I wasn’t going to eat it,” he protested.

Dutch pushed herself off the edge of the doorway. “I didn’t think you were going to.” She crossed to the table, reaching for the cake. “At least not without permission.”

“What do you mean?”

“I think we both deserve a treat,” she said with a smile. Reaching into a drawer, she pulled out two forks, handing one to Johnny. “But you better not eat more than half.”


End file.
